What Day is It?
by LegendKillerlover4ever
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after "Shadow." Neither Sam or Dean know what day it is. Aline is determined to fix that. Implied Dean/OC


_It's my first _Supernatural _fic, guys! I've gotten into the show recently, along with onee-chan and my dad. The last episode we saw was "Tall Tales." So no spoilers past that episode, please!_

_So, this fic takes place after "Shadow." It also has my OC Aline Peverell in it. Here's the link to her bio: kingdomheartsfangirl .deviantart art/Aline-Peverell-Wiki- 387736233 (remove spaces). It's updated to "Nightshifter" since I figured it would be redundant just to put what happened in "Born Under a Bad Sign" & "Tall Tales" from her POV. Also, if you haven't seen Dean/Jensen Ackles singing "Eye of the Tiger," look it up on YouTube. Dean's dance in here is based off of that video. The idea for this has been in my head ever since I found out about Dean's love of pie. I'm sorry if either Sam or Dean seem OOC. Like I said, this is my first SPN fic._

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dean Winchester, but I don't. Neither do I own Sam, John, Meg, Dean's Impala, or the show_ Supernatural. _The show & characters are owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. "Eye of the Tiger" is owned by Survivor. I only own Aline._

* * *

Aline and the Winchesters were on an extremely rare vacation that Dean had insisted upon after finding John again/confronting Meg. There had been no cases, no one dying mysteriously due to supernatural means, and, for that, Aline was completely and utterly grateful. After traveling with the boys and helping them hunt for the past five months (after they let her come along, of course), she felt like she was beginning to get why they didn't want her to come with them in the first place, Dean especially. The three of them traveled to different motels across the country for the past few days. It felt nice to just stay in one place for at least a week to relax.

Speaking of relaxing, Dean was standing in front of the '90s TV, listening to classic rock on his mp3 player. Aline could slightly (read: "really") hear the last verse of "Eye of the Tiger." Dean was lip-synching and dancing to it, the collar of his jacket sticking up. He had been sitting on the bed earlier, playing leg-guitar. Aline was half-tempted to pull out her camera and record his performance. Maybe she would use it as blackmail later or show it to Sam, but she had to admit his moves weren't bad.

Sam was out buying breakfast for the three of them. Aline, on the other hand, was playing a game on her phone. She heard the song finish.

"I love that song," Dean stated, pulling his headphones out of his ears.

Aline nodded, trying to focus on her game. "I actually thought you hated it," she teased.

"Smartass."

"Better to be a smartass than a dumbass, Dean."

"Whatever you say, Aline." He turned off his mp3 player just as "Back in Black" by ACDC started playing, catching his attention. "Really?"

Just as Aline was about to respond, she noticed what day it was, causing a smile to grow on her face. She looked up at Dean. "Do you know what day it is?" She sounded excited.

The older Winchester brother raised an eyebrow. "What's so exciting about a Tuesday?"

"That's not the point, Dean! What's the date?"

"March 14th."

Aline felt confused. "How could you not know what today is? You of all people, Dean!"

"It's not that special to me."

"It _should_ be. Today should be your favorite day of the year, besides your birthday."

Dean held his hands up. "Aline, calm down. You're scaring me."

She pushed her phone into her pocket, the game forgotten momentarily, and looked Dean directly in his eyes. "You really don't know what day it is, do you?"

Just as he was about to answer, Sam opened the door, a McDonald's bag in his teeth. Dean ran over and took it out of his mouth. "This better not be mine, Sammy."

Sam shook his head. "It's Aline's," he responded.

Aline cursed under her breath about Sam's slobber getting all over her food and Dean's apparent stupidity as Sam tossed Dean his bag.

"I'm not stupid, Aline!" Dean stated, catching it expertly with one hand.

"You don't know what day it is, Dean!" she replied. "You should know. After all, you love it as much as you love the Impala."

"What are you two going on about now?" Sam asked.

"Aline's been acting all cuckoo ever since her alarm went off while you were out," Dean answered.

"I haven't been acting cuckoo! He just doesn't realize what day it is! Please tell him, Sammy! You gotta know what day it is! You're the only one here who went to college!" she begged.

Sam looked at Dean. "It's March 14th, Dean," he told him, causing Dean to look smugly at Aline and the brunette to facepalm.

"I seriously can't believe this." She angrily took a bite of her Egg McMuffin. "Am I seriously the only person that knows how awesome today is?"

The two brothers looked at each other before giving Aline confused reactions.

"Dammit Winchesters!" she sighed as she finished her breakfast. Aline took a sip of her OJ and held her closed hand up. "Look, January," she paused, lifting up her pointer finger, "February," her middle finger was up, "March." She lifted her ring finger, showing both brothers her three fingers. "Fourteenth. 3 1 4."

Their confused expressions didn't change, earning an exasperated sigh from their companion.

Aline finished her orange juice in one more swig before standing up and taking the keys to the Impala.

"Where are you going?" Sam inquired.

"Out. I'll be back in a few," Aline replied. Before she left, she turned to face them with a sigh. "One more chance, guys. What's pi?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You already know what pie is."

Aline opened the door and slammed it behind her, muttering, "Idiots."

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It had taken a while, but Aline pulled into the parking area of the motel, three bags of pies sitting in the passenger seat beside her. She had bought one of every single kind the store had. Aline sighed.

_I actually thought Dean would know. Same thing with Sam, _she thought as she exited the car, taking the pies with her. It only took a couple minutes to get to the door to their room, but it was locked. "Dammit!" Aline muttered. She didn't bring the room key with her, now hoping to whoever that both boys were still in the room and not looking for her. Aline moved one bag to her other hand and knocked three times.

"Sam?" she called out. "Dean? I brought something for you guys."

Just then, the door was opened by Dean. The older brother's lower body was covered by a pair of jeans, but he wasn't wearing a shirt, his well-toned chest catching Aline's attention. At that moment, the kiss from the shapeshifter pretending to be Dean flashed through her mind. The brunette could practically feel the smirk coming from Dean.

"Like what you see, Aline?" he teased, causing her to blush.

"J-just let me in, Dean," Aline stated.

Dean chuckled at her stutter. "You have to say the magic word."

Aline rolled her eyes and held up the three plastic bags. "Pie."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "Three bags?"

"I thought it was perfect considering the date. Now, let me in. Please. And put on a shirt."

Dean took a bow, apparently to cover his earlier shock. "As you wish, Ally." He then walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a shirt.

Aline stiffened slightly, her blush darkening. _He couldn't mean what I think he means. Dammit Peverell! You've watched_ Princess Bride _too much! _she scolded, setting the bags on the table.

Luckily, Sam exited the bathroom minutes later, fully clothed. He looked shocked at the amount of pie she had bought. Aline was sitting in the seat she occupied earlier.

"I didn't think you liked pie this much," he told her.

"I think it's perfect, considering what day it is," Aline stated simply.

Both boys took a seat.

"What is today, then?" Dean asked.

"March 14th. 3.141592653. Pi Day." She took a cherry pie box from the pile and opened it, taking a bite from it.


End file.
